


[Art] Predilection

by SasTMK (OutOfLuck)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Caring Sam, Community: spn_reversebang, Digital Art, Hurt Ezekiel | Gadreel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfLuck/pseuds/SasTMK
Summary: Gadreel was healing. Slowly but surely. And their relationship did too. Taking care of Gadreel, changing the bandages every day after his stupidly sacrificing stunt that nearly cost him his life brought them closer. So much so that Sam preferred to have Gadreel in his lap to change the bandages now. To have him in his lap in general if he was completely honest about it. Sam just wasn't sure if the weakened angel got how intimate that was or not…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Supernatural ReverseBang 2016
> 
> Thanks to the awesome author for claiming my art, I can't wait to read the story, everyone please go check it out too! Thank you!
> 
>  
> 
> [Fic here on LJ](http://prodigal-anon.livejournal.com/561.html)

[](http://imgur.com/s40RFn7)


End file.
